dublagempediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Flávia Saddy
Flávia Fernandes Saddy (Rio de Janeiro, 12 de dezembro de 1978) é uma dubladora e diretora de dublagem brasileira. É conhecida por dublar atrizes Natalie Portman, Tara Reid, Kristen Stewart, Alicia Silverstone, Elisabeth Shue, Danielle Panabaker, e Anahí. Também dublou Barbie, Lisa Simpson em Os Simpsons, a Mulher-Maravilha de Gal Gadot, Dianna Agron em Alf, Inês em Cyberchase, Xuxinha, a detetive Ellen Yin em The Batman, Chloe em Smallville - As Aventuras do Superboy, Jessie em Pokémon A Série: XY & Z e Stormy em Winx. Em julho de 2005 ganhou o Prêmio Yamato, também conhecido como "Oscar da Dublagem", de melhor dubladora de atriz coadjuvante em Smallville), e em 2008 a de melhor dubladora coadjuvante da personagem Lisa, na animação Os Simpsons: O Filme. Flávia também exerce as funções de narradora e repórter esportiva da Top Webrádio, desde fevereiro de 2008, estreando na transmissão da Final da Taça Guanabara, entre Flamengo e Botafogo, onde fez uma emocionante narração do gol do atacante Diego Tardelli, que deu o título ao time rubro-negro. É irmã de Fernanda Baronne e filha de Marlene Costa, também dubladoras. Lista de trabalhos Séries * Rachael Murray (Sosie Bacon) em Scream * D.J Tanner em Três É Demais * Angel A dama Eo vagabundo II * Sarah (Camila Greenberg) em Kamen Rider: O Cavaleiro Dragão * Annie (Anahí) em RBD: La Familia * Cassie Chan (Patricia Ja Lee)Power Rangers * Sydney "Syd" Drew em Power Rangers: S.P.D. * Lee Lee em Power Rangers: Força Mística * Camille em Power Rangers: Fúria da Selva * Anneliese van der Pol (Chelsea Daniels ) em As Visões da Raven & A Casa da Raven * Dayu em Power Rangers: Samurai * Melissa Hastings em Pretty Little Liars * Rebecca Craig (Lara Gilchrist) em Bates Motel * Renné Clark (Skyler Day) em Lei e Ordem: Unidade de Vítimas Especiais * Lindsay Monroe (Anna Belknap) em CSI: NY * Chloe Sullivan (Allison Mack) em Smallville (série) * Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron) em Glee (versão carioca) * Margene Heffman (Ginnifer Goodwin) em Amor Imenso * Vozes adicionais em Supah Ninjas * Allison Munn (Tina Haven) em Coisas que eu Odeio em Você. * Amy Acker (Winifred "Fred" Burkle/ Illyria) em Angel. * Andrea Elson (Lynn Tanner - 2a. voz) em Alf: O Eteimoso. * Effy Stonem em Skins * Ondina em Mako Mermaids * Laurel Lance (Katie Cassidy) Arrow Arqueiro * Nora em iCarly e vozes adicionais * Sookie Stackhouse (Ana Paquin) True Blood (6 e 7 Temporada) (eventualmente) * Allison Argent (Crystal Reed) em Teen Wolf * Tamara Franco em Eu Sou Franky * Adrienne Bailon em The Cheetah Girls: In Concert, Hotspot Night of The Cheetah Girls 2, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Disney Channel Games 2 & 3 * Romina em Vikki RPM * Green em M&M's * Mask Otis em Son of the Mask * Watermelon and Cookies em Sausage Party * Bunnie em Sonic the Hedgehog * Manelik "Mane" González em Acapulco Shore & Super Shore Telenovelas * Virginia Martínez Negrete (Mariluz Bermúdez) em A Gata * Catarina Bernabeu (Carolina Gaitán) em Isa TK+. * Sara de la Cruz (Carmen Becerra) em Querida Inimiga * Mía Colucci (Anahí) em Rebelde. * Giovana Luna (Anahí) em Primeiro amor... a mil por hora * Adelia Monroy (Anahí) em O Diário de Daniela * Maria dos Anjos "Tita" (Ludwika Paleta) em Maria do Bairro * Luisa Torres Quintero em Sigo te Amando * Valentina (Paulina Goto) em Miss XV * Célia em A Usurpadora * Crystal (Soledade Jimenez) em Laços de Amor * Diana (Carmen Becerra) em Salomé * Alicia (Silvia Guzman) (2a. voz) em Carrossel * Apolonia Portugal (Veronica Jaspeado) em A Outra * Tamara Franco em Eu Sou Franky * Josefina Valverde (Verónica Jaspeado) em O Que A Vida Me Roubou * Elisa Madrigal de Montenegro, mãe da protagonista Mariana (Alejandra Barros) (2a. voz) em Mariana da Noite Desenhos/Animes * Ammy em X-Men Evolution - Participação no ep. 02 - O Impulso-X (amiga de Wailey que a ajudou a trancar a Kitty no armário). * Ana em O Natal da Madeline, Madeline no Pólo Norte, Madeline e Santa e Madeline: A Minha Bela Madeline * Aninha em Luluzinha * Barbie (Antiga Voz) * Angel a Dama eo vagabundo II * Toby Cantar O cae Ea raposa 2 * Blaineley em Drama Total: Turnê Mundial * Braces em Pac-Man e as Aventuras Fantasmagóricas * Bunnie Rabbot em Sonic the Hedgehog * Cacau em Historinhas de Dragões * Caitlin Cook em Seis Dezesseis * Cheerlie em My Little Pony: A Estrela dos Desejos * Cloe em Bratz * Creepy Susie em The Oblongs * Daphne Blake em Scooby Doo (Substituindo Juraciara Diácovo em meados da segunda Temporada de Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! e nas novas produções de Scooby Doo * Detetive Ellen Yin em The Batman (série) * Diane em Nanatsu no Taizai (Os Sete Pecados Capitais; dublagem dirigida pela própria) * Ella em Deu a louca na Cinderela * Gêmea do Oráculo (visões ruins) e Vozes Secundárias em Jake Long: Dragão Ocidental * Glória em Chaves em Desenho Animado (com Andréa Murucci) * Inês em Cyberchase * Ingrid Third em Fillmore! * Sophie em Beyblade Metal Masters e Beyblade Metal Fury * Jessie em Pokémon (a partir da temporada XYZ) * Kiki em O Serviço de Entregas da Kiki * Lisa Simpson (voz atual) em Os Simpsons e no filme * Liz em Garfield, O Filme * Lois Lane em Superman: Unbound * Matilde em Porto Papel * Maya Aida/Glitter Coração em Glitter Force Doki Doki * Nona na fraquância Madeline * Pucca em Pucca * Padmé Amidala em Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Rebelde em Emoji: O Filme * Sam Manson em Danny Phantom * Sandra Occhiaperti em Sandra, a Detetive Encantada * Shanti em Mogli, o Menino Lobo 2 * Stormy em O Clube das Winx * Supergirl e Poderosa (esta última denominada de Galatea) em Liga da Justiça Sem Limites e DC Super Hero Girls * Miles "Tails" Prower (Voz cantante) em Sonic Boom * Tulip em Toot & Puddle * Várias personagens secundárias em Yin Yang Yo! * Várias vozes em MAD * Verônica em Os Padrinhos Mágicos * Victoria em Zip Zip * Vicky Broomstick em Regal Academy * Washu em Tenchi Muyo * Xuxinha em Xuxinha e Guto contra os monstros do espaço * Clara Contard, a Mãe do August e Ondine em Miraculous: As Aventuras de Ladybug Filmes * Gal Gadot - Batman v Superman: A Origem da Justiça, Mulher-Maravilha * Kristen Stewart - A Saga Crepúsculo: Amanhecer - Parte 1, A Saga Crepúsculo: Amanhecer - Parte 2, Branca de Neve e o Caçador * Jennifer Love - Garfield - O Filme, Garfield 2, Mudança de Hábito 2 - Mais Loucuras no Convento. * Marisa Tomei - Alfie: O Sedutor, Amor a Toda Prova, A Luta de Jenifer Estess. * Alicia Silverstone - Uma Babá Objeto de Desejo/ A Babysitter, Scooby-Doo 2: Monstros à Solta, Quem Vai Pagar o Pato? (TV Paga). * Adrienne Bailon como Chanel Simmons em Cheetah Girls: As Feras da Música, The Cheetah Girls 2 e The Cheetah Girls: Um Mundo e como "Noelle" em Lovestruck: The Musical * Brittany Murphy - Refém do Silêncio, O Segredo de Neverwas, A Garota Morta (TV Paga) * Bonnie Root - Quase Lá, Vítimas do Cárcere. * Elisabeth Shue - De Volta Para o Futuro 2(DVD), De Volta Para o Futuro 3(DVD). * Ariana Richards - Jurassic Park - Parque dos Dinossauros, O Mundo Perdido: Jurassic Park. * Natalie Portman em Star Wars Episódio I, II e III, Thor, Thor: O Mundo Sombrio * Denise Richards em O Dia do Terror, Império - Dois Mundos Colidem. * Ellen Page - Um Fantasma Virtual, A Gata Fantasma. * Jessica Biel - O Vidente, Idas e Vindas do Amor. * Kat Dennings - A Patrulha das Almas, O Virgem de 40 Anos. * Kate Melton - Scooby-Doo! O Mistério Começa, Scooby-Doo! A Maldição do Monstro do Lago. * Lindsay Lohan - Meninas Malvadas, Bobby (Versão carioca). * Rachael Leigh Cook - O Implacável, Ela é Demais (TV). * Ginnifer Goodwin - O Sorriso de Monalisa, Ele Não Está Tão a Fim de Você. * Emmy Rossum - Sobre Meninos e Lobos, O Dia depois de Amanhã * Scout Taylor-Compton - Halloween - O Início, Halloween II (2009). * Vera Farmiga - Os Infiltrados, Anjos Rebeldes (2004). * Dianna Agron - Eu Sou o Número 4, A Família, Glee 3D: O Filme. * Alison Lohman - Peixe Grande e suas Histórias Maravilhosas. * Amy Smart - Marcação Serrada. * Claudia Wells - De Volta Para o Futuro(DVD) * Anna Friel - Linha do Tempo. * Katharine Isabelle - Carrie, A Estranha (2002) * Anna Kendrick - Amor Sem Escalas (2009), A Escolha Perfeita (2012), A Escolha Perfeita 2 (2015), A Escolha Perfeita 3 (2017). * Danielle Panabaker - Sexta Feira 13, Presas no Suburbio, Super escola de Heróis * Christina Ricci - A Lenda do Cavaleiro Sem Cabeca (TV). * Elisa Donovan - Os Estragos de Sabado à Noite (TV). * Elizabeth Banks - Shaft (TV). * Heather Matarazzo - O Advogado do Diabo (Versão Carioca). * Jena Malone - Orgulho e Preconceito. * Julia Stiles - No Balanco do Amor (TV). * Julie Gonzalo - Sexta-feira muito louca * Keri Russell - Um Faz de Conta que Acontece. * Michelle Williams - A Experiência. * Mischa Barton - O Sexto Sentido. * Ophelia Lovibond - Os Pinguins do Papai. * Rachel McAdams - Vôo Noturno. * Kelly Sheridan - A dama eo vagabundo II * Rachel Weisz - Círculo de Fogo (TV). * Scarlett Johansson - Nota Máxima. * Shauna Kain - A Garota da Capa Vermelha. * Toni Collette - Emma. * Zoe Saldana - O Terminal. * Danielle Savre - As Apimentadas: Tudo ou Nada * Georgina Leonidas - Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe * Amber Tamblyn - O Chamado * Christy Carlson Romano - Mano a Mana - O Filme * Ashley Tisdale - Imaginem Só * Bethany Cooper em Made: The Movie * Maitland Ward - As Branquelas * Rinko Kikuchi - Círculo de Fogo * Barbie (Antiga Voz) * Cécile de France - Irmã Sorriso (2009) * Jemima West - Os Instrumentos Mortais - Cidade dos Ossos * Blake Lively - Quatro Amigas e um Jeans Viajante 1 e 2 * Kaya Scodelario - Maze Runner: Correr ou Morrer, Maze Runner: Prova de Fogo, Maze Runner: A Cura Mortal * Beatrice Rosen - 2012 * Taylor Cole - Abaixo da Superfície Jogos * Amélie "Widowmaker" Lacroix (Chloé Hollings) - Overwatch * Widowmaker em Overwatch * Crona em Heroes of the Storm * Kai'Sa em League of Legends Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro